Physical contact
by khooxp
Summary: Does Kai really hate physical contact? The Bladebreakers puzzle over the question after trailing Kai to the airport.


_XP: Who said Kai didn't like physical contact? _

_Anyway, this is sort of a recovery fic, to get me back on track. Tell me if it's good, yeah? (:_

* * *

><p><strong>***START***<strong>  
><br>_"_Continue to train," Kai commanded, "Your basics are going down the drain." With that, he turned coolly and walked to the door.

"Psst, hey, look, Kai's going out again," Max whispered curiously as Kai headed out of the dojo door, scarf swishing behind him.

"Yeah, probably chilling at the park or the docks again," Rei smiled.

"Really? Why don't we follow him?" Tyson asked mischieviously.

"Tyson!" Rei cried out, alarmed.

"Aw, Come on, Rei! It'd be fun! Like being a spy! We'll find out more about Kai too!" Tyson beamed.

"But, it's his privacy, isn't it?" Rei chided.

"Rei! Let's go!" Max begged. "It'll be fun! Besides, we really don't know much about Kai."

"Well, we better hurry then," Rei gave in, smiling. "Because today it seems like he's going somewhere different, he's going into a cab."

"Way cool! Tyson cheered, dashing out with Rei and Max, flagging down a taxi. "Follow that car!" Tyson screamed dramatically, getting in front seat and slamming the door shut, Rei and Max sitting at the back seat. "Man! I've always wanted to do that!" Tyson laughed, as the driver sighed, teenagers nowadays...

They drove for quite a while, with Tyson, Rei and Max chattering excitedly. Kai seemed to be sleeping in the car ahead, sitting at the side of the backseat with his head leaned on the door.

Soon, they stopped at the airport.

Confused, the Bladebreakers got off, with Kai striding into the airport ahead of them. The tagged behind, hiding behind pillars and people, geting the life scared out of them when Kai spun around sharply. Rei pulled Tyson behind a pillar, and Max squatted down and hid behind someone's luggage, earning him a few odd looks. Kai's tense form relaxed and he blinked when he saw no one. Hesitating, he turned back and continued on his way again.

"Hey, look at that person running, is that..." Tyson mumbled in awe.

"KAISY!" The blur of a person screamed, lunging at Kai.

"WHAT THE F-" Kai shouted. Kai almost toppled backwards from the intense glomp he was now held in. Now, they could all recognise who it was, it was Tala. After all, who else had that shockingly red hair spiked in devil horns?

"Tala, you crazy bitch! Let me go!" Kai struggled, embarrassed. He whacked Tala on the head.

"Ow! Kai! Don't hit me!" Tala grumbled, still clinging onto Kai for dear life, squeezing the air out of him.

"Then don't hug me!" Kai snarled, hitting Tala again.

"I can't! I have a tendency to squeeze all cute things!" Tala whined.

"I- Stop calling me cute, dammit!" Kai growled, blushing.

"Hmph," Tala continued to squeeze Kai with a pout.

"Tala! There are a lot of people!" Kai said, exasperated, He stopped fighting Tala, giving up. Tala grinned, and finally let go of Kai, who took in deep breaths of air which he had been deprived of.

"I don't care!" Tala sing-songed, swinging his arm around Kai's shoulders and leaning on him. Kai gave an resigned sigh, but the small smile on his face and the fondness in his eyes betrayed his attempt at looking annoyed.

"TALA IVANOV!" Bryan growled from far, carrying lots of luggage, presumbably both his and Tala's. Tagging behind him were Spencer and Ian, tooking bored and messy and jetlagged, unlike the fuming Bryan or hyperactive Tala.

"Yes, Bry-bry?" Tala teased, a devilish grin on his handsome face as he watched Bryan's face turn redder with anger in amusement.

"Urgh! Take your own luggage!" Bryan flung the luggage at Tala, who ducked, an innocent look on his face. Kai sighed and went to retrieve it.

"Hey Kai," Spencer greeted tiredly.

"Hey," Kai greeted back warmly, thumping fists with Spencer.

"Hello," Ian yawned.

"Yeah, hey sleepy head," Kai smirked, ruffling Ian's hair, making it even messier, ignoring Ian's protests.

Then, Kai and Bryan stared at each other awkwardly.

"Oh! I just love how Kai and Bryan does this everytime! They never know how to greet each other!" Tala laughed.

Bryan glared at Tala, before looking at the person he deemed as his little brother. "So, uh... hi," Bryan said hesitantly in a meek voice.

"Mm, hi," Kai looked away, shoulders trembling in laughter.

"Oi!" Bryan growled, engaging Kai in a head lock, grinding his head with a fist.

"Ow! Ow, Bryan! Stop it!" Kai chuckled, lightly hitting Bryan to make him stop. Bryan stopped, and sighed, pulling something out of a pocket. "Here, for you," Bryan scratched his head awkwardly. Curiously, Kai took it, and burst out laughing.

Tala looked over and laughed as well.

"Really, Bryan, a lollipop? How little do you think Kai is?" Tala snickered as Bryan's face turned red.

"Better than the time you gave him porn mags and we got caught by security!" Bryan muttered under his breath.

Kai unwrapped it and put it in his mouth, though, sucking on it, deciding to save Bryan from his misery. He seemed to really like the sweet treat. "Let's go, then." Kai carried Tala's luggage.

"Oh, Kai, let me carry that instead," Bryan took it over.

"What! Dude, you told me to carry that myself, but you don't let Kai carry it?" Tala frowned. "You're really biased, Bryan!"

Bryan snorted. "Captain, you're too spoiled."

"I say, you spoil Kai too much!" Tala stuck his tongue out at Bryan childishly, grabbing Kai's wrist and pulling him ahead. "Come on, Kai! Let's leave these people to suffer with the luggage!"

The Bladebreakers stared with hanging jaws. Kai seemd really friendly with the Blitzkrieg boys, he seemed to not mind physical contact or insults or fooling around.

They stared as a security personnel stopped Kai and Tala. "Young man, do you know that cigarettes are not allowed in the airport?" He pointed to the white stick sticking out from Kai's mouth.

"Pfft! You dare stop us?" Tala said arrogantly, crossing his arms. "Don't you know we're the Blitzkrieg boys!"

"T-The notoriously violent beyblade group that stole bitbeats and tried to take over the world?" The man stammered.

"Yeah! So, let us pass if you value your life!" Tala harummphed.

"Tala!" Kai laughed. "No, sir, it's just a lollipop."

"Yeah, are you blind?" Tala snorted, pulling Kai away from the flabbergasted man.

"F-follow!" Tyson mumbled, still stunned, following Kai and Tala to the cab waiting area. They seemed to be chatting in Russian, with a few laughs here and there.

Suddenly, Tala grabbed Kai by the collar, pulling Kai towards him.

"OMG," Max said with wide eyes.

Tala and Kai were kissing!

"They... They were a couple?" Rei questioned, confused.

Kai's eyes fluttered close, arms limp by his side, and Tala's mouth turned into a grin, as he slid his arm around Kai's waist, his other hand on Kai's head.

When they parted, Tala had the lollipop in his mouth. Tala grinned cheekily at Kai, who just smirked and punched Tala on the arm. Tala winced and rubbed his arm, as Kai shook his head, smiling, and entered the cab that just came. Tala followed him into the backseat, smoothly lying down onto Kai's lap, staring up at Kai with his pretty blue eyes.

"You're like a big kid," Kai snorted, playing with the loose strands of hair on Tala's head.

"Your big kid," Tala said fluently, smirking.

"God, Tala, stop flirting with me," Kai chuckled, pushing Tala so he fell off the seat. Tala looked horribly offended as he got up, glaring at Kai. Kai blinked and looked away with slight guilt from Tala's angry stare as Tala sat up again, and the other end of the car.

It was at this time the other Blitzkrieg boys came, unloading their luggage into the trunk. Bryan sensed the tense atmosphere, and decided to seat beside Tala, while Ian squeezed in to seat beside Kai and Bryan, and Spencer sat in front. Four boys squeezed in the back was indeed a bit squeezy.

"Thank goodness Tala is so skinny and Ian is so small," Bryan snickered, earning two whacks.

"Look, Kai!" Ian excitedly took out his psp game console, showing Kai his latest game.

"Hn?" Kai leant in to see the game, arm around Ian's shoulders. Ian visibly brightened at this as he chattered excitedly about his game. Tala continued to mope at the side, with Bryan trying to comfort him. Soon, Tala's head moved from the hard door of the car onto Bryan's shoulder. The car started to move, leaving the Bladebreakers behind.

"Is... Is Kai going to leave us for them?" Max whispered.

"That bastard!" Tyson growled, punching the wall, only to wince and hug his fist.

"He... he does seem much happier with them, though. Maybe we should let me go," Rei said sadly.

"But... I don't want Kai to go..." Max mumbled, tears forming in his eyes.

"Just let a person like that go!" Tyson crossed his arms, looking away.

"Come on, let's go back to the dojo first," Rei persuaded, patting Max's shoulder.

When they finally got back, they were stunned to see Kai on the couch, with the whole Blitzkrieg boys with him. Kai and Tala seemed to have made up, Tala was lightly dozing off on Kai's shoulder, finally the tiredness of the flight catching up to him. Ian was lying on Kai's lap, his feet resting on Spencer's lap, already asleep, and Kai was playing with Ian's hair. Bryan sat alone on another couch, channel surfing.

"W-wha?" was the first thing that came out of their mouths.

"They wanted to visit," Kai explained, looking embarrassed being caught looking like this. Then, Kai changed his attitude, "Where were you guys! Aren't you supposed to be training? Slacking off already?"

"They were following us," Tala mumbled, yawning.

Caught, Tyson, Rei and Max blushed in shame at Kai's intense and furious stare.

"We were just curious!" Tyson defended quickly. "It sure seemed like you were gonna leave our team! You didn't seem to mind whatever they did to you, but we... we couldn't even get close to you..." Tyson's voice got softer.

"I hate physical contact," Kai said bluntly.

"What? But they-" Max pointed at the Blitzkrieg boys.

Kai blinked. "Oh. They're different."

"Different how?" Rei asked exasperated.

"Well, while you guys are _friends_-" Kai paused, letting the bladebreakers cheer mentally first, _yay Kai treats us as friends!, _before continuing, "These people are a part of me."

"A part of you?" Max questioned.

"Yeah, they're me," Kai continued to speak in a confusing manner. "Why would I mind physical contact from myself?"

"Wha? So Tala is Kai, Kai is Bryan, Spencer is Kai, Kai is Ian, and... oh my god..." Tyson's head began to spin.

"We're _brothers_, we grew up together for so long, that we're a part of each other, and we don't have boundaries between us," Spencer explained patiently, smiling at Kai. Kai nodded.

"Wow, that's so cool," Max mumbled. "I want someone like that as well..."

"Well, we're not much, but you have me and Tyson, Maxie," Rei said, smiling. Max smiled as well, nodding at Rei.

"Oh hey, maybe Kai doesn't hate physical contact, he just got touched so much by Tala that he reached his limit," Tyson joked.

Kai contemplated this seriously for a while. "Perhaps that's true."

Tala pouted and sulked, kicking Kai, who caught his leg, leaving Tala in an awkward position. "Kaiiii!" Tala whined.

"I know Tala is nuts for physical contact, though," Bryan snorted. "He always climbs into people's bed like a whore."

"Oi!" Tala grumbled, getting his leg out of Kai's tight grip, going over to mock fight with his 'sleeping partner'.

"So... do you guys hate phyical contact or not?" Rei asked, smiling.

"Maybe," Spencer smiled. "We all don't know." They looked at Tala who managed to topple the couch over, kneeling on Bryan's stomach, grinning mischieviously. "It's kinda hard to tell with Tala."

* * *

_XP:So, do they hate or like physical contact? What do you think?_


End file.
